Game Night
by Dimitri's-grl-4eva
Summary: Rose and the gang play truth or dare. Adrian is upset and secrets are revealed. Set after Frostbite.


_Prologue_

_Rose and the gang play truth or dare! Adrian is upset that Rose loves Dimitri more than him. Set after Frostbite. They are back at campus. Mia came back to the Academy._

Tonight was game night!

We loved game night!

Liss and I would gather the gang up in her room to play any party game we want. Tonight we decided to play Truth or Dare. I was the master of that game, hence it was played so little.

"I will go first!" I called across the room, "as always…"

"Oh come ON! You always go first!" whined Christian.

"Ok, fine, Eddie can go first." I smiled, turning to Eddie, "Shoot!"

Eddie studied the group that consisted of Adrian, Mia, Christian, Lissa and me. I was hesitant about letting Mia join at first but she is starting to grow on me.

"Mia!" Speak of the devil, "Truth or Dare?" Eddie asked.

Mia looked thoughtful, "Dare." Oh, no. She did not know how awesome he was at this game. He was almost as good as me. Almost.

"I dare you to… scream 'I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER!' out in the middle of the school grounds!" he replied smugly, ooooh, he wasn't holding back. I never thought I would hear the day that I would say this but… poor Mia.

10 minutes later we stumbled back into the room laughing our arses off. Mia was as red as a plum!

"Ok, ok." Mia called, shushing the hysterical group, "It's my turn! Adrian, truth or dare?"

Adrian smiled, "Truth."

"Erg! Baby!" I called.

"No, just common sense. We still don't know how good she is yet." he replied, gesturing to Mia.

"She ain't the cat's mother!" Mia cried raising her voice mockingly.

"OK guys!" Lissa called over the noise. "Mia, please continue."

"Hmmm, where was the strangest place you've had to pee?" asked Mia. Hmm, not bad if I do say so myself.

Adrian looked a tad flustered, "In the Queen's bathroom. It's all pink and fluffy and I'm not even going to mention the smell!" he said putting on a gagging face.

The whole room cracked up laughing just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said and quickly skipped out of Lissa bedroom. I opened the door to find Dimitri standing there. His guardian mask slipped when he saw me.

"Hello, you we not answering your door so I knew you'd be here." He smiled.

"Hey. Yeah, we are actually playing truth or dare." I leaned in closer, "You can always say that Kirova said you had to supervise us." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

He smiled as he stepped into the room, his aftershave filling the room "Of course."

I lead him into the room and the room quickly quieted. Confusion was coming through the Bond, and Adrian just smiled knowingly.

"Um, Dim- Guardian Belikov has to supervise us, somehow Kirova found out about our game nights." The whole room groaned at the news but soon perked up when they realised it was Adrian's turn.

"Rose." I groaned and Dimitri's head shot up, "Truth or dare?"

"Phht, dare of course!" I replied.

"Sit on Dimitri's lap until the next person finishes their go." Adrian replied smugly almost instantly.

We all sort of sat in a shocked silence.

"I don't think that's a good idea-" started Dimitri.

"Who is going to find out?" challenged Adrian, "I mean, it's not going to _mean _anything…"

What. An. Ass. He is so going to pay. Even Dimitri's calm exterior was slipping.

"Maybe this was a mistake." said Dimitri, standing up.

"Oh, no you don't. Come _on_! It's just a dare!" cried Christian. Oh, my God. I am going to KILL him!

'_Come on Rose, just for a laugh!' _said Liss through the Bond. I groaned.

"Oh _fine! _I'll do it!" The group cheered – well except Dimitri. I pulled him down onto the bed and sat in his lap, trying to look disgusted. But, seriously? I was ecstatic! Christian wiggled his eyebrows and Adrian just scowled. I wasn't looking forward to his next dare.

"Lissa, truth or dare?" I asked, turning to my best friend.

"Truth, I'm not that dumb!" she smiled.

I pondered what to ask, "Have you even considered Adrian more than a friend?"

Christian growled and wrapped his arms around Liss.

"Never." She smiled, turning around to kiss Christian. Adrian scowled.

"What?" he gasped, clutching his chest mockingly. We laughed.

"Uhh, Rose, you can get off Guardian Belikov's lap now…" said Liss, I hadn't realised that I had snuggled into Dimitri's chest as the game progressed.

"Finally!" I bluffed, climbing out of his warm, welcoming lap. He looked upset. Adrian laughed and I shot him a glare.

"Christian! Truth or dare?" asked Lissa, oblivious to the drama.

"Dare!" he smiled.

"Finally!" I yelled.

"I dare you to sing 'I'm a little teapot' with actions!" the whole group cracked up and Christian went red in the face. I seemed to underestimate Lissa and her skills.

He got up and put he's hand in position, "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout. Here is my handle, and here is my spout. When I get all steamed up then I shout! Tip me over and pour me out!" by the time he had finished we all had tears streaming down our eyes, even Dimitri chuckled his low and sexy laugh.

"Alright! Alright! My turn!" said a beet red Christian, trying to settle the group down, "Guardian Belikov! Truth or dare?"

"I'm only supervising-"

"You here, you play!" cried Adrian. Of course.

"Yeah! Come on Belikov!" laughed Eddie, of all people.

Dimitri, sagged his shoulders, "Truth."

"Who have you got a crush on?"

"Primary school much?" I cried, frightened of where this game was turning.

"Oh, come on! Just answer this one question and we'll leave you alone!" whined Christian.

"Uh, no one. I haven't got time for an relationship." He said bluntly. It was upsetting even though I knew he was protecting us.

"Yeah right!" yelled Adrian, crap, he was drunk, "you totally eyeing' out Rose!"

Crap! He said it! He really said it. Me and Dimitri froze. But Lissa just rolled her eyes.

"Adrian, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." Lissa said exasperatedly.

"Whatever! Believe what you want! I know the truth!" he slurred and stomped out the room. I knew I shouldn't have let him bring the Vodka in.

"It's your turn Guard- Dimitri." Said Lissa, "Sorry about Adrian, he was drunk."

"It's fine Princess. Rose, truth or dare?" Lissa rolled her eyes at the formal addressing but left the subject out anyway.

"DARE!" I said.

While he thought Lissa decided to use the time to talk to me.

_What was Adrian talking about earlier? _She asked

"He was just drunk."

_There is always truth behind a lie…_

"He was just upset that I turned him down. That's all." By now everyone was listening.

_Are you sure?_

"Just drop it. He didn't mean." I was going to kill Adrian!

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't bug you. I believe you. _Okay, now I was starting to feel a bit guilty.

Thankfully, Dimitri had thought up a dare by then, "I dare you-"

"Hey, why not we use this website!" said Liss, "It does dares for you!"

We all agreed and crowded around Lissa's computer.

I pressed dare and waited while it flicked though dares until it landed on one.

_Choose the oldest member of the opposite sex and make out with them for 30 seconds while the group watches._

Christian cracked up and Lissa went red, "I'm sorry Rose!"

"It's cool Liss, you better pucker up Eddie!" I called grinning.

"Uh, isn't Dimitri the oldest?" questioned Eddie. Dimitri and I froze.

"I don't think that's appropriate…" Dimitri said.

"Ohh, the famous Guardian Belikov backs down?" said a familiar voice from the corner. Adrian stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face.

"I should leave!" snarled Dimitri.

"Have you ever said 'I love you' to her? Maybe that's why she still considers me!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Dimitri, he control slipping.

"Oh, but I think I do." He reached out to take my hand.

Dimitri growled then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me too him, "I love you, Roza." With that he kissed me. It started slow and loving but soon turned into something more. I wrapped my arms around his neck a bit his bottom lip, our tongues dancing together in a song of harmony and love that only we shared. He pulled away and I gasped for breath as he nibbled my neck, "I love you to." I managed to gasp between breaths. All the while forgetting we had an audience. It wasn't like Dimitri to lose control like this; Adrian must have really pissed him off. His lips left mine and reality hit me like a ton of bricks.

Crap.

Confusion and shock ran through the bond, it soon turned into anger. Everyone was staring at us. It had seemed that Adrian had slipped out during our interlude. He better hide good and proper cause I'm going to beat the shit out of him when I find him! I put my hands in my face and the famous Rosemarie Hathaway ran out crying. I could hear Lissa taking her anger out on Dimitri. I found myself slipping into her head.

My hands – her hands – gripped the table, her knuckles going sickly white, as she glared at Dimitri, "Why didn't anyone tell me! Why did _Adrian _know before me! I swear I'm going to…" and on it went. She threw abuse after abuse towards Dimitri, who stood stonily before her, his guard never slipping, "and using her like that!" she continued, that hit a nerve and she noticed his flinch and used it against him, "She was as fragile enough! No wonder she didn't date boys _her own age!_ She was to busy falling for some man who should be old enough to know better! You used her! And now she might not even become a guardian if this gets out!" I tried pulling out the darkness but there was none to take, luckily Christian wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled her out the door – not before throwing Dimitri a glare.

"Shh, it's fine. Rose can handle this herself. Think about how happy she has been lately, she never smiled so much before." He said calmly, thank god!

"I can't believe I didn't see this before! The way they acted and looked at each other! I so stupid!" she cried into his arms.

"I'm sure Rose has a reasonable excuse, she wouldn't leave you in the dark without one, remember, she is your best friend." Christian reasoned her, hugging her close.

"Your right. I should go talk to her."

I pulled out of her head.

This would be good if I did._ If. _But I didn't.

Shit.

_Should I continue?_

_Lanni 3_


End file.
